


X-Patrol: Chapter 2 - The Pact

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-24
Updated: 2002-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Colonization has begun. Four men set aside their differences and form an alliance to fight the aliens and stake out a new life together in their shattered world.





	X-Patrol: Chapter 2 - The Pact

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

X-Patrol - Part 2 The Pact

## X-Patrol - Part 2 The Pact

#### by Jo B

Title: X-Patrol: Chapter 2 - The Pact 

Author: Jo B 

Keywords: Mulder, Doggett, Krycek, and Skinner Slash AU mpreg WIP 

Rating: R 

Story Summary: Colonization has begun. Four men set aside their differences and form an alliance to fight the aliens and stake out a new life together in their shattered world. 

Chapter Summary: The guys go to the military, wanting to help defend their country where Mulder meets an old foe. New neighbors move to the mountain. 

Spoilers: Season 8 and earlier seasons. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use. 

Warning! This story contains romance between two or more men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. 

Warning! Warning! This story contains male pregnancy! Eek run for your lives! 

Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, Mpreg, Doggett-slash all others please ask first. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

Author notes: Okay, it has some canon in it. ;) I did not watch season 9, except for a couple of episodes and the finale. For this story the parking garage scene in Existence never took place. I decided to use the premise of the Rat Patrol for this warped slash fantasy of mine. I hope you enjoy it. 

Thanks Medusa for beta-reading this chapter. 

* * *

Chapter 2  
X-Patrol 

The Pact 

Commander Gnaye's voice wavered as he reported the news of their destroyed warships back to his home world. All the ships sent to attack the North American Continent had been severely damaged or destroyed. A total of twenty-percent of their fleet of three thousand ships. Two hundred and ten thousand of the large-headed gray leptan slaves were killed along with six thousand of Gnaye's own race. 

It made his stomach sink to lose so many of his people when there were so few of them left. Maybe he shouldn't have launched another attack on the continent last night after being defeated there earlier in the day. They did succeed in destroying many the major cities on the North American continent, but not without unprecedented losses. 

"Commander Gnaye, how was it possible for these primitive humans to inflict such destruction upon us?" Emperor Zahn asked. 

"My Emperor, the leptan's surveillance of the humans never gave us any indication that their technology was advanced enough to take down any of our warships." Gnaye wiped at his sweaty brow as the Emperor's chameleon eyes burn into him. Emperor Zahn was beautiful in his unchanged form. He had a proud straight nose, high cheekbones, and long lash-shrouded, almond-shaped eyes. He epitomized the classic beauty of the lycanthrope race. 

Their home world of Uzan was also the home of the leptans. Both races had the ability to morph. While the leptans real shape was that of a large-headed, sickly gray skin being with a small nose, a form that the lycanthrope race found repugnant. The lycanthrope maintained two forms one that closely resembled the Earth humans, and the other that resembled what was known in human legends as a werewolf. In fact, the werewolf legends on Earth began after the lycanthrope first explored the planet. 

"That was your mistake, Commander! You relied too heavily on our slaves to deal with Earth. You should have overseen the situation more closely." 

"I apologize for my short sightedness. There was no indication that these humans would become so valuable to our race." Gnaye hoped the Emperor realized that most of their forces were needed in other areas around the galaxy. Their race was dying, and couldn't spare men to oversee the leptan experiments. How was he to know that the solution to their survival would be found on that small blue planet? 

"How are you handling the situation?" Zahn asked. 

"My Lord, it is only one small section of the planet that possesses these advanced weapons. We have most of Earth under our control and are proceeding to take control of the population. We will process them and determine their value." 

The Emperor relaxed. "How much progress are you making on altering the human males?" 

"I have sent the four originally altered males on to Uzan. We will be selecting only the prime males from the population to be altered." 

"Four? I thought there were six?" 

Gnaye swallowed. "Two have escaped." 

"The human I have chosen to bear my children, is he on his way to Uzan?" 

"No, my Lord. He is still in the land where the human's possess the advanced weapons." 

"Commander, are you telling me, you attacked Earth before having my chosen breeder safely onboard your ship?" 

Gnaye visibly shrank under his ruler's anger. "Not by choice. He had a chip implanted in him. I was going to have him picked up before we attacked, but the chip malfunctioned and I was unable to locate him." 

"So you attacked anyway?" Zahn's eyes narrowed in anger. 

Gnaye thanked the creator that a galaxy separated him from the Emperor. "My Emperor, we will soon have millions of humans for you to choose from--" 

"Enough! You will find me Fox Mulder, Commander. No other human will do. Not only is he intelligent, but he bears an uncanny resemblance to my family line, as much as a human can resemble us." 

"I will find him for you, My Lord," Gnaye said, trembling and bowing. 

"You'd better, and if he is dead, your head will reside on a spike outside my throne room. All on Uzan will know of your disgrace." The Emperor disconnected and Gnaye was left staring worriedly at a blank screen. 

He had seen images of the human his Emperor desired, and agreed that Fox Mulder's resemblance to the royal family line was uncanny. He never should have relied so heavily on the leptans to experiment and test the humans. It wasn't until the successful alteration of this Fox Mulder that they had become directly involved. Why hadn't he ordered the leptans to pick up Fox Mulder once the chip provided the data about his successful alteration? Gnaye would go through the files and pull out the ones on Fox Mulder. Maybe he'd be able to locate the human through the information they contained. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Dog, Bear, Rat, and Fox 

Blue Ridge Mountain  
Saturday, September 22, 2001 

Skinner started awake to the sound of a rooster crowing. He stared up at the roughhewn wood ceiling in the dimly lit loft. It took him a moment to remember where he was and whose warm body was pressed against his. 

As the rooster crowed again, Doggett muttered and swore under his breath. He tossed off the blankets and planted his bare feet on the floor and stood. 

Skinner sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He shivered as the cool air hit his bare chest, making him regret not wearing an undershirt to bed. Glancing up at Doggett, he admired his taut muscles of the agent's back as he stretched. 

"Good morning, John." 

"Morning, Walter." Doggett brought his arms down and squinted at his watch. It was hard to see in the dim light. Downstairs, the sunlight was beginning to creep in through the front windows. 

"Why don't you get some more sleep? It's not even six o'clock yet," Doggett said. 

"I usually get up before six." Skinner stood and walked to the ladder. He needed to use the bathroom. 

"Me, too. When I was growing up on the farm, I always got up with the rooster. My Pa expected us kids to have our chores done before school." Doggett followed Skinner to the ladder, while his eyes admired his boss's muscular physique, furry back, tapered waist, and a tight ass encased in soft cotton sweatpants. This was the first time he'd seen Skinner without a shirt on and was impressed by the great physical shape Skinner was in for someone who spent his life behind a desk. 

"I grew up in a three bedroom, one bath house in Chicago. I was the youngest child of three kids. I learned to get up early to beat my siblings to the bathroom." Once down the ladder, Skinner glanced toward the open bedroom door, and wondered if the rooster had woken Mulder and Krycek. There was no movement or noise coming from the room. 

"I had a brother and a sister," Doggett said, pulling out a fresh pair of socks from his bag, along with the sweatshirt and jeans he had worn yesterday. He stripped off the sweatpants he had worn to bed, causing goose bumps to race up his legs. He hurriedly dressed and walked over to the pot-bellied stove and added a couple of logs to the remaining embers. 

Skinner never talked about his family before with any of his acquaintances. "Only my parents and older brother are left. My parents live in Chicago and West lives up in Alaska with his family. He has a ranch there. I think I'll try to get in touch with him when we get to the ranger station. West has a radio at his place," he said, digging through his bag. 

"My brother still lives with my dad on the farm. My sister was killed by a drunk driver ten years ago." 

"I'm sorry to hear that. What about your mom?" Skinner asked. 

"She died when I was seventeen. At least she isn't around to see our world attacked," Doggett sighed. "I think I'll put on a pot of coffee." 

"I need to use the bathroom." Skinner carried his clothes across the room to the bathroom. He paused outside of the bedroom and looked in at the two men sleeping on the large bed. The orange cat peered up at Skinner from where she laid curled up between Mulder's spread legs. Mulder was lying on his belly with his face turned toward Krycek who was lying on his side with one arm over Mulder's back and his forehead resting against Mulder's. The two men were sleeping so close together that there was enough room for another man in the bed. Skinner felt a stir of jealousy, then shook it off, and stormed into the bathroom. 

The cat stretched and hopped off the bed and padded into the main room. She walked over to Doggett and rubbed against his legs, meowing. 

"You hungry cat?" Doggett bent down and scratched her behind the ear. "I'll see if I can find you something to eat." He started looking through the cupboards until he found the container of dried cat food. 

After feeding the cat, Doggett walked over to the stove. He hoped Skinner didn't take too long in the bathroom. He needed to take a piss real bad. He shuffled from foot to foot as he opened the iron door on the stove and put a couple of pieces of wood inside. Once the fire was going, he filled the percolator with water and scooped coffee into the basket then set it on the burner. He wandered over to the open bathroom door. Skinner was shaving at the sink. 

Not being able to wait any longer, Doggett entered and unzipped his jeans, and stood before the toilet. He sighed as his bladder emptied. "I shouldn't have drunk so much coffee before bed." 

Skinner smirked as he scraped the razor over his cheek. "Being all the way up in the loft doesn't make a middle of the night bathroom run very easy." 

Doggett shook his unit and tucked himself back in, zipping up his jeans. 

Skinner moved over to make room for him at the sink. "Do you need to borrow my razor?" 

"Nope, I packed my own." 

After washing his hands, Doggett dried them on a towel hanging on a hook next to the sink. He frowned, looking around. "I never imagined I'd find Mulder out here, living like this. He never struck me as much of an outdoors man." 

Skinner rinsed his razor under the faucet and shook it off before he placed it in the medicine cabinet alongside his shaving gel and after-shave. He picked up his wire rims and put them on. "I've known Mulder for nine years and he's never been one to run away from trouble. He always faced everything head on." Skinner sighed, and looked Doggett in the eye. "Something happened to him, he's different." 

"Maybe his abduction has taken its toll on him. He's gone through hell this past year, not many men could have survived what's happened to him with their sanity still intact." 

"Yeah, he takes a licking and keeps on ticking." Skinner's voice was filled with sadness. 

"Walter, I don't know Mulder as well as you do, but maybe after everything he's been through, he just needed to get away." 

Skinner shook his head and said in a low voice, "No. There is something different about him." 

"Okay, say that there is? How do we find out what he's hiding?" Doggett asked. 

"I don't know. I've already checked the back of his neck for bumps." 

"Walter, let's just keep an eye on him for now." Doggett headed for the door. He needed a cup of coffee before he shaved. Skinner finished dressing and walked into the kitchen. 

~x~X~x~ 

Krycek opened his eyes to a vision. Mulder's face was mere inches from his own, and his former nemesis' hand rested easily on his chest. God, Mulder looked so damned beautiful asleep. His features softened as the weight of the world, he usually carried around his neck like an anchor, disappeared. What Krycek wouldn't give to forever take away the pain from Mulder's life. 

While his own life wasn't a picnic, at least he had the luxury of choosing his own destiny. Unlike Mulder who was born with his fate already cast upon the wind. 

Voices drifted into the bedroom from the kitchen, and Krycek knew he should get up. Instead he snuggled closer to Mulder under the covers. It felt too damn good lying here, cradled in the warmth of the bed with the man he'd been in love with for years sleeping beside him. Krycek continued to study Mulder's face, while breathing in his smoky scent. He thought back to yesterday. He'd half-expected Mulder to beat the shit out of him, but was surprise at how calm and forgiving the former agent had been. The past year had changed Mulder in more ways than one. 

Krycek watched as Mulder's eyes slowly opened and focused on his face. A blush spread across Mulder's cheeks and he pulled his hand off Krycek's chest and quickly rolled over to his side of the bed. "Sorry...I-I sometimes toss and turn in my sleep." 

"You don't have to be sorry. It's so fucking cold in this room, I appreciated the added warmth." 

Mulder threw off the covers and stood, carefully testing his ankle. "It's in the fifties. Once winter gets here, it's going to be a lot colder. I'll have to set an alarm clock to wake me, so I can keep the fires going in the cabin. It still gets into the seventies during the day, so there's no need to put any more wood on the fire." 

Krycek reluctantly left the warm bed. "I'd be happy to take turns with you, getting up." 

Mulder arched an eyebrow. "You're planning on staying?" 

"I don't have anywhere else to go." Krycek shuffled his feet and looked at him with sad eyes. "Fox, you wouldn't throw me out into the cold would you?" 

Mulder rolled his eyes. "Don't play games with me, Alex, I'm not that gullible." He walked around the bed to stand beside the younger man. "You can stay, but you have to help with the chores." Then he added bitterly, "Besides, I really don't think we have much longer to live anyway." 

"We'll defeat them." 

"Do you really believe that?" Mulder saw the doubt in Krycek's eyes and sighed, "I'm going to take a shower." He rummaged through his dresser for a pair of sweats and picked up his boots from the floor, then limped to the bathroom. 

Krycek followed, carrying a pair of Mulder's faded jeans and a sweater. Normally he wouldn't be able to fit into a pair of Mulder's jeans, but he'd lost a lot of weight while he was a prisoner of the aliens. He smirked at Skinner who was standing in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee. He enjoyed rubbing it in, knowing Skinner had feelings for Mulder, too. Krycek closed the bathroom door behind himself and Mulder. 

"Alex, I could use a little privacy," Mulder said, walking into the room with the water heater, he added more wood and lit the fire. The water in the tank should still be hot. 

"I figured you could use some help after your shower re-wrapping your ankle and redressing your wound." Krycek hung the clothes on a hook behind the door then started stripping out of his sweats. 

Mulder just looked at him perplexed. He was unsure about his feelings toward Krycek. While he no longer hated him, he hadn't quite begun to trust him either. Then there was the way his body responded being around the younger man. Yesterday, he was in too much pain for his libido to give away his interest. Now, blood rushed to his penis at the sight of Krycek's nude body. It didn't help that Krycek shamelessly stood peeing into the toilet bowl, giving Mulder a good glimpse of his equipment. Mulder shook himself. Pulling his eyes away, he started the shower. He stripped with his back to Krycek. Maybe if he kept the water cold enough, it would diminish his rising problem. Unwrapping his ankle, Mulder stepped into the tub and closed the shower curtain. All the while he could feel Krycek's eyes on him. 

The water loosened the bandage on his testicle. He peeled it off and dropped it on the floor outside the shower, then carefully washed that area. It had scabbed over again. When he finally stepped out of the shower, Krycek was already dressed and waiting for him with a towel. 

"Dry yourself, then I'll take care of your ankle and...." His eyes sparkled with mischief as he stared appreciatively down at Mulder's large penis and balls. 

Mulder blushed as his penis twitched and rose with interest. He quickly turned his back on Krycek and dried himself. "Alex, if you don't mind...I'd prefer that you let me take care of wrapping my ankle and putting a fresh bandage on my wound. 

Krycek frowned. "Mulder, I'm not trying to take advantage of you. I only want to help." 

Mulder sighed with frustration and sat on the closed toilet seat. He put his head in his hands. "Alex, I grew up knowing my sexual identity. I like women. I've made love to women. Now the mere sight of a naked man has me harder than granite. Their smell and bodies arouse me...I don't know what to do. It's embarrassing." 

Krycek smiled at Mulder's confession as he kneeled at his feet. He picked up the elastic binding and started wrapping Mulder's ankle as he spoke. "I've had sex with women when there was something to be gained. I prefer men. I always have. So maybe what the aliens did to us is affecting you more strongly than me." 

Mulder shifted uncomfortably. "Did you have many male lovers?" 

"Yeah, but only two meant anything to me. The others were just quick fucks or business. Does that bother you?" 

"No." The corner of Mulder's mouth lifted in a grin. "I always suspected you were gay." 

Krycek looked up at him startled. "Since when?" 

"Since the first time I met you. I caught you checking out my ass a couple of times." 

"I'm rather surprised that you didn't tell or request a new partner." 

"I'm not homophobic, Alex. It didn't matter to me which way you swung. It was your lies and betrayal that pissed me off!" Mulder clenched his hands into fists at the memory. It seemed like a lifetime ago. 

Krycek stood to get a fresh bandage from the medicine cabinet. "I was working for the CIA at the time. I still am if there's anyone left. I needed to gain the syndicate's and CGB Spender's trust. I'm sorry that I hurt you, Fox. It was one of two things that I regretted about my assignment." 

"What was the second?" 

"Skinner. My CIA bosses weren't sure about him. He teetered on the fence too often for their comfort. So when he was infected with the nanocytes, they made me use him to gather information about what you and Scully were up to, and to control him. I never saw him as a fence sitter, Skinner always supported and protected you and Scully, but I did what I was ordered." 

"Alex, my father...?" 

Krycek shook his head as he reapplied the bandage. "Not now. I'll tell you the whole story some other day." He patted Mulder's thigh and stood. "Get dressed. I'm hungry, if you can show me how to use that ancient stove. I'll fix us breakfast." 

Mulder nodded as he started dressing. "I have a lot to do this morning. I need to clean the barn, milk the cows, collect eggs, and feed the animals." 

"This place keeps you busy?" 

"Yeah. My property is two hundred and twenty acres, just on the edge of the National park system. There is a four acre field a mile from here that Old Man Peterson used to grow alfalfa and hay for the livestock. Other than that it's mainly woods and rocky terrain," Mulder said, pulling on his socks and boots. 

They left the bathroom together. Skinner and Doggett looked up at them from the table. 

"Thanks for making the coffee," Mulder said, pouring himself and Alex a cup. 

"No problem, Mulder," Doggett said. "Walter and I want to give you a hand with the chores this morning, before we head to the ranger station." 

"How about we have breakfast first? Is pancakes okay?" 

"That's fine with me," Skinner said. 

Mulder walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a bottle of maple syrup, setting it on the table. 

"Fox, can I help?" Krycek asked. 

"Yeah, can you mix two cups of flour, two eggs, a quarter teaspoon of salt, and one and a half cups of buttermilk into this bowl?" Mulder set out the ingredients on the counter as he spoke. Krycek paid close attention to where he kept everything. 

"I need to get the buttermilk from the stream." Mulder limped to the door and opened it. 

"Mulder, I'll get it for you." Skinner stood and walked to the back door. "How's your ankle?" 

"Sore, but I can manage." He stepped outside. 

"You're still limping, go back inside sit down, Mulder. I'll get the buttermilk." 

Mulder frowned but relented. "Okay, bring some butter back, too," he said, stepping back into the cabin. 

Skinner jogged the hundred yards to the stream and found a waterproof metal box submerged in the cold water. It had a rope anchoring it to the bank. He noticed the shadowy shapes of fish darting around the clear water as he lifted out the box and opened the latches. Inside he found bottles of milk, buttermilk, and a crock of butter. He took the items he needed out and re-latched the box, then lowered it back into the water. He carried milk and butter back to the cabin. 

Krycek took the buttermilk from Skinner and poured some of it into the bowl with the flour and eggs. 

"Aren't you going to measure it?" Mulder asked, taking the butter from Skinner and setting it on the table. 

"No need. I've made pancakes before. I know how thick the batter should be," he said, mixing the ingredients together. "Do you have any vanilla?" 

"Yeah, it's on this shelf with the spices." Mulder pulled a flat skillet down from the overhead pot rack and placed it on the stove. He added some vegetable oil to it and adjusted the heat. 

Krycek nodded, and took the small brown bottle off the shelf. His eyes fell on ceramic pots of fresh herbs growing on the window ledge above the sink. There were also several preserve jars of tomatoes on the counter. Next to them was a bowl with zucchini and carrots. He smiled at the thought of Mulder on his hands and knees gardening. On the far side of the kitchen were a hand-cranked washing machine and a clothes ringer. The cabin had quite a few homey details that he wouldn't have imagined Mulder capable of adding, including the cat. 

"Fox, sit. I'll handle the cooking," Krycek said, spooning some batter onto the hot skillet. 

Mulder sighed with frustration; he wasn't used to being waited on. "Okay, thanks." 

"Do you have any neighbors, Mulder?" Skinner asked, pouring himself another mug of coffee. He carried the coffeepot over to the table and topped off Mulder's and Doggett's mugs. 

Taking a sip of coffee, Mulder said, "Other than Sean, my nearest neighbors are ten miles away down in the valley, they raise sheep. There are people scattered throughout the mountains. Frohike's uncle had a cabin six miles from here. He passed away two months ago and left everything to Frohike. I trade with a woman who has a cabin twelve miles from me. She has beehives and makes honey, candles, and soap." 

"It sounds like an interesting community," Doggett said. 

"It is. Most of the residents are craftsmen and craftswomen. I haven't had a chance to meet everyone yet. Mary says there are a man and woman that live five miles from her cabin that make pottery, and jams and jellies, which they sell at a shop in town. I've been meaning to ride out to meet them." Mulder frowned. "You know, I like living here but I took comfort in knowing that I could go back to the city anytime I wanted to. Now that's gone." 

"Dig in." Krycek set a large plate of pancakes on the table then went back to the stove to make some more. 

"Thanks, Krycek," Doggett said, forking three of the nine pancakes off the plate and placing them on his own. Mulder and Skinner followed suit. 

Krycek came back a few minutes later with another large plate of pancakes. He sat in the empty chair between Doggett and Skinner. 

"These are outstanding, Krycek," Skinner said, taking two more pancakes from the fresh batch. 

Mulder nodded his agreement as he ate. It felt surreal, sharing breakfast in his home with his former boss, the man who took his job, and his nemesis. But then the last two days felt surreal. He was still having a hard time believing that the aliens had finally attacked even after he saw it with his own eyes. 

"Fox, what's wrong?" Doggett asked. 

Mulder raised his eyes and looked into Doggett's piercing blues. "What happened yesterday is starting to sink in. Millions if not billions of people are dead, and we barely escaped with our lives. I'm feeling guilty. I should have done more to--" 

Skinner slammed his fork down. "Mulder, don't start taking the blame for something that was out of your hands! We all lost so much yesterday. At least you provided us with a place to sleep and a chance to regroup. We'll get back at those bastards!" 

"Sir, I can't help how I feel. We're relatively comfortable here while around the world people are fleeing for their lives. Scully and William are out there somewhere." 

"Fox, my parents still live in Chicago. Don't you think I'm worried about them? We need to find out more about what's happening across the country before we rush off in all directions," Skinner said. 

Doggett nodded. "Walter's right, Fox. I'm worried about my family, too. But we need to discover what's going on with our government and the military." 

"So what do we do first?" Mulder asked. 

"Like I said yesterday, we go and see the ranger and use his radio to contact the military, and try to get information about what's going on," Skinner said. "I'm not sure if it's a good idea to head back to D.C. yet." 

"I can take the motorcycle and scout the area," Krycek said. 

Skinner turned to face the younger man. "Krycek, I still don't trust you. For all I know you'll use the opportunity to inform the aliens about our location," he said. 

Krycek glared at him. "I saved your life yesterday, Skinner. I didn't have to do that...and I wasn't lying when I told you that I work for the Agency." 

Skinner shook his head. "You've lied, killed, and betrayed too many people for me to take your word for anything." 

"Walter, I'll go with him," Mulder said. "We need to get information about what's going on in D.C." 

"No, Mulder, Krycek stays here with me." He turned to Doggett. "John, after we've contacted the military, I want you and Mulder to take the motorcycle to D.C. Take the back roads and don't take chances. If you see any aliens come back here immediately. See if you can pick up another bike. It might come in handy," Skinner said, taking charge. 

"Who voted you leader?" Krycek said angrily. 

Mulder looked over at Doggett and they both raised their hands. 

"We did," Mulder said. "Look, Alex, I want to believe you're here to help us. But you need to earn all of our trust and make amends for the past." 

Krycek pursed his lips as he stared at Mulder. "Fine. I'll stay here with Skinner, but you had better watch your ass. I'm going to be seriously pissed if you get yourself killed...no telling what I'll do!" His eyes flickered menacingly to Skinner. 

There was a threat in that statement that sent a chill racing up Mulder's spine. He had no doubt that Krycek would make Skinner pay if anything happened to him. It puzzled Mulder why Krycek would care so much whether he lived or died. He remembered how solicitous Krycek had been toward him yesterday and today. Could it be that Krycek's feelings for him go deeper than a desire for forgiveness and friendship? 

Mulder stood nervously. "I need to milk the cows and feed the animals before we go." 

"Walter and I said we'd help you with the chores," Doggett said, standing and carrying his empty plate and mug to the sink. 

Krycek sighed, "I'll help, too." He knew nothing about farming or farm animals. 

The reluctance in Krycek's voice made Mulder chuckled. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." 

"Fox, if you can learn to milk a cow, I'm sure I won't have any trouble." Krycek continued to eat as Skinner rose and started doing the dishes. 

"You two go ahead. I'll be out in a minute," Skinner said, filling the sink with water. 

Mulder and Doggett walked over to get their jackets. 

"Have you ever milked a cow, John?" Mulder asked. 

"Yep. I grew up on a farm." 

"Really? God, I could have used you when I first moved here." Mulder opened the back door and they both stepped out into the yard. 

Skinner stood at the sink while Krycek sipped his coffee and finished eating. "Don't fuck with Mulder, Alex. If you hurt him, I'll beat the crap out of you." 

"Walter, we both have his best interests in mind." 

"Do we?" Skinner dried the dishes and put them away. 

"I want him to be happy. I never wanted to hurt him or you." 

"You did anyway. You killed his father and were an accomplice in Scully's abduction and her sister's murder. You infected me with those nanobots and-" 

"I wasn't the one who infected you. I just took control of you after you were infected. Like I told you, I was ordered to do so." Krycek stood and handed Skinner his plate. "Mulder is willing to forgive me, why can't you?" 

"Do you know how painful it is to have your blood boiling in your veins?" Skinner glared at him and snarled, "Thanks to you, I do!" He tossed the towel on the counter and stormed over to get his coat off the rack. If he stayed much longer he'd take a poke at Krycek. 

Skinner paused in the yard and looked around. There was a basketball hoop over the barn door. A clothesline was stretched from the side of the cabin to a post twelve feet away. He took a deep breath of the fresh country air before stepping inside the small barn. It had four stalls and a loft where bails of hay were stacked. A heavy oak bench with various tools was set up at the back of the barn. A pot-bellied stove, similar to the one in the main room of the cabin, was in the corner. 

Mulder was feeding the horses while Doggett milked one of the cows. 

"What would you like me to do, Mulder?" 

"Can you feed the chickens? Then collect the eggs and try not to disturb the sitting hens." 

"How do I do that?" 

Doggett chuckled. "Fox, why don't you show the city boy how to do it, and I'll finish milking the other cow." 

"C'mon, Walter, let's do it." Mulder leered playfully. 

"Don't tempt me, Mulder," Skinner growled as he took the chicken feed from him. 

Mulder swallowed as Skinner's eyes burned into his. He backed away toward the shelf. "I-I need to get the basket for the eggs." 

The hen house was built into the side of the barn. It had a mesh window that allowed the heat from the barn to spill in during the winter. 

Skinner followed Mulder out of the barn and waited while he opened the gate to the chicken coop. The birds were outside, waiting to be fed. 

"Pour most of the feed into their feeder. Then you can scatter some around on the ground. I need to fill the water container with fresh water," Mulder said, setting the egg basket on the ground then walking to a pump in the middle of the farmyard. He filled a wooden bucket with cold water and carried it back to the coop. 

Skinner tried to count the chickens as he tossed the seed on the ground. There were at least five dozen outside. After he finished feeding them, he followed Mulder into the hen house. He expected it to be dirty and smelly, but surprisingly it was clean. Mulder must spend a lot of his time tending to the animals. Six hens sat on nests while two dozen nests were empty, except for the eggs that were in them. 

Mulder set the basket down. "These three hens are broody and have been sitting on their eggs for the last two weeks. In another week the eggs should start hatching. You can collect the eggs from under the other three hens." 

"What do you do with the chicks?" 

"I allow the mothers to take care of them. They're pretty protective of their young." 

"Have you killed any of the chickens for food?" Skinner asked. 

Mulder shrugged his shoulders. "No. I haven't been able to bring myself to do it." 

Skinner grinned. It didn't surprise him. "Fox, you're going to be overrun by chickens." 

"Tell me about it." Mulder put the first few eggs into the basket. 

In the meantime Krycek had come out of the cabin and entered the barn. He wrinkled his nose at the smell. "Where's Mulder?" 

"He's doing it with Walter in the hen house," Doggett said with a straight face. 

"What?" Krycek turned and dashed outside. He was so upset that he didn't hear Doggett start laughing. 

Mulder was placing another egg into the basket when Krycek stormed into the hen house. 

Skinner had been trying to get the eggs from beneath a hen when she pecked his hand at Krycek's sudden entrance. "Shit!" He glared at Krycek. 

Mulder looked at Krycek as he set the basket down. "Alex, what's wrong?" 

Krycek took in the innocent scene and blushed. He could see Doggett laughing through the wire mesh window in the barn. 

"Ah, nothing, Fox. I wanted to see if you needed any help." 

"Can you go and help John?" Mulder took Skinner's hand in his and looked at the red mark. "She didn't break the skin. You'll be fine." 

Krycek watched Mulder holding Skinner's hand. He didn't like how close they were standing or the look in Skinner's eyes as he stared at Mulder. 

Skinner glanced over Mulder's shoulder and smirked. "Alex, I thought you were going to help John." 

Mulder turned around, completely clueless over what was going on. He looked at Krycek in the dimly lit hen house. "Is there something wrong?" 

"I'd rather work with you. Agent Doggett doesn't like me." 

Mulder took in the pout. "Okay, Walter can you go and help John? I want him to let the cows out after he's done milking them." 

Skinner glared at Krycek then turned back to Mulder. "Mulder, aren't you afraid they'd wander off or get killed by predators?" 

"No. There aren't any predators in the area large enough to harm them. They'll go to the nearby field for the day. When it starts to get dark they'll come back to the barn to be milked." 

"Okay. After they're out what do you want us to do?" 

"Rake out the barn and put fresh hay in their stalls. I have a compost pile on the edge of the property that I put the waste in. I'll show you where it is once Alex and I get done in here," Mulder said. 

"Once we're done then what?" 

"We ride the horses to the ranger station." 

~x~X~x~ 

It took them an hour to complete the rest of the chores. By then Skinner had developed a whole new respect for Mulder. The physical labor involved in taking care of this small farm was impressive. He never imagined Mulder would have the patience for it. 

Skinner used the bathroom to wash his hands. He had left his soiled boots on the stoop to be cleaned when they got back from the ranger station. So he pulled on a pair of sneakers and strolled out of the cabin. Mulder was already seated in the saddle with Krycek sitting behind him. Doggett was on the other horse waiting for him. 

Skinner put his foot in the stirrup and pulled himself up onto the horse behind Doggett. 

Mulder spurred his horse down the path toward the ranger station. Krycek's arms were wrapped comfortably around his waist and the younger man's thighs pressed sensually against the outside of his thighs. A telltale hardness was pushing against his ass. Mulder bit his lips and stifled a moan. God, he felt moisture seep into his boxers, caused by the hard body pressed so tightly to his own. Both his dick and new orifice throbbed with need. There was no longer any doubt in Mulder's mind that Krycek, if given the chance, would be all over him. 

It frightened Mulder when he found himself wanting to be made love to by Krycek. Touched. Kissed. Penetrated. He glanced over at Skinner and Doggett, fuck, he wanted them, too. He found both men sexually appealing. What had the aliens done to him? Until that one night with Scully, Mulder had gone for years without the touch of another, solely depending on his own hand for any sexual gratification. He'd had fantasies about Scully, and even Skinner's secretary Kim, but never about other men. Now they were all he thought about during long lonely nights. 

"You smell delicious," Krycek whispered. His hot breath sending shivers up Mulder's spine. One hand dropped to Mulder's lap. "How's your injury?" 

"F-Fine. It itches...a little." 

Krycek enjoyed hearing the nervousness in Mulder's voice. His fingers caressed over the hard length of him. A moan slipped from Mulder's lips, drawing Doggett's and Skinner's attention. 

"God, Alex, stop." Mulder panted, air suddenly seeming to be in short supply. The horse trotted on, bouncing his butt against Krycek's erection. 

"Krycek, take your fucking hands off him!" Skinner growled. 

Krycek smirked at Skinner, but brought his hands back to rest innocently on Mulder's hips. He was satisfied by the response his touch had invoked from Mulder. Years of pent up sexual frustration were waiting to be released from the former FBI agent. Krycek was looking forward to making Mulder scream and beg. His cock was already dripping in anticipation of finally being between those gorgeous globes. He wondered what Mulder would taste like. 

Mulder blushed and kept his eyes on the trail. He'd never felt more embarrassed. Skinner must think he was a sick degenerate. 

~x~X~x~ 

The rest of the trip to the ranger station was agonizingly slow for Skinner. He'd witnessed Mulder's response to Krycek's touch and wanted nothing more than to separate the two men. Years of desiring Mulder made it impossible for him to ignore how the younger man had responded to Krycek's touch. If he had known that Mulder was attracted to men, he might have found the courage to approach him years ago. Now Skinner wondered if he could get a sexual response to him from his former agent. 

Skinner couldn't keep his eyes off Mulder's mouth. He'd never met a man with lips that begged to be kissed, and he'd love to feel those lips around another part of his anatomy. Skinner's face turned red when he realized that he'd gotten hard, and there was no way Doggett wouldn't feel his arousal. 

Doggett allowed their horse to fall back behind the other horse and whispered, "Stop watching Mulder, Walter. You're drilling a hole in my ass." 

Skinner answered back, keeping his voice low. "Sorry, John, he has that affect on me. When he used to work for me, I usually couldn't get up from behind my desk for a half hour after he left my office." 

Doggett chuckled. "He's a sexy man. When I went through the academy, he was already a legend--Spooky Mulder. I'll admit that I scoffed at the idea that the FBI would allow one of its brightest agents waste his time hunting aliens and monsters. Especially someone who's record as a profiler was the best that the bureau had ever seen. I stopped scoffing after I was assigned to the X-Files." Doggett stared thoughtfully at Mulder. "He's seen and experienced things that no one on this planet could fathom in their worst nightmares." 

Doggett words struck home with Skinner. They'd all been through hell, but Mulder's whole life had been ruined since his sister was abducted when he was a boy. "Now our whole world is experiencing their worse nightmare." 

The ranger was outside pacing when they rode into the yard. He rushed over to them. 

"Mulder, they attacked again last night! Atlanta, D.C., New York, Philadelphia, St. Louis, Chicago, Houston, Memphis, Los Angeles, Seattle, Toronto, Vancouver...have all been destroyed. A lot of other cities have been severely damaged. Our military was able to destroy hundreds of their ships and drive them off." 

Skinner's face paled as he slid off the horse. Krycek dismounted and took the reins while Mulder jumped down, favoring his right foot. 

"Walter, I'm sorry. I know your parents live in Chicago...maybe they fled before the second attack," Doggett said. 

"I hope so, John." Skinner sighed, "There's no reason for you and Mulder to go to D.C. now." 

"Sean, we want to try to get in touch with the military. Can we use your radio?" Mulder asked. 

"Sure. But, there's a lot of interference over the airwaves," Sean said. 

"Show me to the radio." Skinner's face took on a determined look. 

Doggett tied the horses to the hitching post and hurried into the station after the other four men. Skinner was at the radio, dialing in the channel he needed. It took nearly a half-hour before he was able to contact anyone. 

"This is Assistant Director Walter Skinner of the FBI, come in." 

"Major Adam Pierce. Where are you, calling from? Over." 

"A ranger station in the Blue Ridge Mountains. Over." 

"How many are you? Over." 

"Five. We'd like to be of assistance. Over." 

"The best thing for you to do is sit tight. Over." 

"Major, we'd like to help defend our planet. Over." 

There was dead air for several moments. "Can you make it to Stapleton? Over." 

"We can make it. Do you want us to head directly to the base? Over." 

"Affirmative, AD Skinner. We'll supply you with weapons and further instructions. Over." 

"Thank you, Major. Over and out." 

Mulder leaned up against the desk. "How do you want to handle this, sir?" 

"We'll take the truck. The town of Stapleton is only forty miles from here, there is a small military installation five miles outside of the town," Skinner said. 

Doggett noticed the frown on Mulder's face. "What's wrong, Fox?" 

"I don't have a good feeling about this. I don't trust the military." 

"They're fighting the aliens. Wouldn't that indicate that they're on our side?" Doggett asked. 

"I guess I've just had too many run-ins with them in the past where it wasn't clear what side they were on," Mulder sighed. 

Krycek stayed close by Mulder's side. "Fox, we don't need to trust them in order to work with them." 

"You would know, Alex," Mulder said. 

Skinner in the meantime dialed the radio to his brother's channel. "West, come in." He spent ten minutes before he received an answer on the other end. 

"Walter, is that you son?" 

"Dad? What are you doing there? Is Mom with you? Over." 

"We're visiting. Are you all right, Walter? We were all worried about you when D.C. was attacked." 

Skinner breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm fine, Dad. I'm staying in the country with friends. Over." 

"Good to hear. Don't worry about us, Walter. Your brother is taking care of us and your nieces and nephews. Will you be able to get up here?" 

Skinner looked at Mulder. "Dad, I'm going to stay here and fight against the aliens, and help my friends. Over." 

There was silence on the other end for a few seconds. "Make us proud, Walter." 

"I will, Dad. Over and out." Skinner switched off the radio. At least his family was safe. 

Everyone was looking at him. Skinner stood and cleared his throat. "C'mon, guys, let's get going." 

"Sean, if I'm not back by tonight, can you feed my cat and take care of the animals?" Mulder asked. 

The ranger patted Mulder on the back. "Don't worry, Mulder, I'll look after your place." 

"Thanks, Sean." 

Doggett slid behind the steering wheel while Skinner took the shotgun position. Mulder and Krycek climbed into the backseat. 

"Sean seems like a nice man. Has he always been so helpful?" Skinner asked, while Doggett took the logging road to an unpaved side road, then down a long winding road to the highway. 

"Yeah. He's been very helpful since I moved here." Mulder chuckled. "Sean is a UFO buff, he considers me to be a celebrity." 

"I'm glad you had someone to help you adjust to living out here," Skinner said. 

"Believe me, I am, too." Mulder was touched that Skinner would even care that he had someone to help him. He gazed thoughtfully out the window as Doggett pulled onto the main highway. They drove for fifteen minutes before they passed another car. The closer they got to the next town the more the traffic increased. The town of Holton only had a population of eight hundred people, but from the look of it, the population had quadrupled overnight. 

Mulder wondered how the small town's citizens were going to cope with the influx of refugees from the city. 

There was a long line at the only gas station in town. Luckily they didn't need gas yet. The power was still on in town. It surprised Mulder that the aliens hadn't attacked the power stations. 

"Walter, would you turn on the radio?" Mulder asked. 

Skinner flipped it on and turned the dial until he came upon an emergency broadcast. 

*...do not attempt to return to any of the cities that were attacked. Stay away from any downed spaceships. The National Guard and American Red Cross are setting up relief camps outside the following towns...* 

The radio went on to list dozens of towns in sixteen Eastern, Midwestern, and Southern states. 

Krycek shook his head. "They're just making it easier for the aliens to round up people." 

"What would you suggest?" Doggett asked. 

"I'd suggest having the survivors form into small self-sufficient groups of no more than a dozen people. It would be easier to avoid detection and capture. The government can set up aid stations throughout the country." 

Doggett looked through the rearview mirror at Krycek and nodded. "Sounds like a good suggestion. We'll bring it up to the military once we get to the base." 

The closer they came to the base, the more nervous Mulder became. He didn't know why he was filled with anxiety at the prospect of being around the military again. 

"What's wrong, Fox?" Krycek reached out and touched his arm. 

"I don't know. I feel like I'm walking into a trap." 

"Hey, don't worry, it's a small base. It's not like we're going to one of the major complexes where they'd know you." 

"I can't help it, Alex. Ever since-" Mulder looked at the backs of Skinner's and Doggett's heads. They had no clue as to what had happened to him and Krycek, and he wanted to keep it that way. "I just hate being around people, particularly the military," he said quietly. 

Skinner turned around and looked at him. "Why? Mulder, what happened to you? You seemed to be adjusting just fine after your abduction. Now you're like a scared bunny. This is so unlike you." 

"Walter, I'd rather not talk about it, and I'm not a scared bunny." 

Skinner raised a skeptical eyebrow as he stared at Mulder through his wire-rims. "No? Look, Mulder, I'm here for you, if you ever need someone to talk to," he said. 

"Leave him alone, Skinner. Fox doesn't want to talk to you or Mr. NYPD. Neither of you would understand," Krycek said. 

"Alex--" Mulder warned. 

"You've confided to Krycek?" Skinner's stunned voice made Mulder blush and look away. 

"Sir, he's going through the same thing that I'm going through. Alex is right you wouldn't understand," Mulder said. 

Skinner's voice softened, "I'm your friend, Mulder. We've known each other for nine years. I would never hurt or ridicule you." 

Mulder shook his head. "Walter, it's too embarrassing to talk about." 

"We're there, guys," Doggett said, pulling up to the gate. 

The marine standing guard looked at them suspiciously as he stepped up to the driver's side window. 

Doggett pulled out his badge. "Special Agent John Doggett and this is Assistant Director Walter Skinner of the FBI. We're here to see Major Adam Pierce." 

"Just one moment, sir." The marine walked back to the guardhouse and picked up the phone. After a couple of minutes he hung up and opened the gates. "Take the first right and go to the last building." 

Doggett drove to where the guard had directed them. The base was alive with activity. The building Doggett parked in front of was only a single story as were all of the visible buildings on the base. The men climbed out of the truck. Mulder hung back, allowing Skinner and Doggett to enter the building first. A man wearing a major's uniform stepped out of an office followed by four other uniformed men. 

"AD Skinner, I'm Major Pierce." The major seemed to know which one of them was Skinner and shook his hand. 

"Major, these are my colleagues, John Doggett, Alex Krycek, and Fox Mulder." 

The Major shook their hands but paused at Mulder. "You're Special Agent Fox Mulder. The top command has been looking for you." 

"Why?" 

"They didn't say. We were ordered to keep an eye out for you. Funny that you'd show up here." 

"What are your orders in regards to me?" Mulder asked. His voice was steady, but his whole being was filled with trepidation. 

"We're to hold you until they can send someone to collect you." 

"He's not being collected by anyone!" Skinner moved between the Major and Mulder. 

Mulder watched the soldiers tense and reach for their side arms. He touched Skinner's arm. "Sir, it's okay." He turned quickly to Major Pierce. "This doesn't involve my friends. You promised to supply them with weapons and information so they can help fight against the aliens." 

"Agent Mulder, I think it's best if we detain all of you, until we can get to the bottom this." Pierce signaled to his men. "Take these men to the brig." 

Krycek moved protectively near Mulder. He wasn't about to be separated from him. They were shown to a room three levels down. It had a steel door and six cots. The guards locked the door behind them. 

"I'm sorry, guys," Mulder said, looking at the barred door. 

"What's going on, Fox?" Doggett asked. 

"I told you that I've had run-ins with the military." Mulder sat on the cot furthest from the door. 

Skinner sat on the cot across from him. "Mulder, don't keep anything from us." 

"If I knew why they wanted to see me, don't you think I'd tell you?" Mulder grabbed to pillow and lay on the thin mattress. 

Skinner took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Look, Mulder, I believe you. I'll stick by you no matter what. You have my word on that." 

"Me too, Mulder," Doggett said. 

Krycek kneeled beside the cot. "Fox, you know that I'm here for you." 

Skinner nodded. "We need to depend on each other. At this point, we have no one else we can trust." 

Mulder lips rose in a sad smile. "Thanks, guys. I never really had anyone that I could depend on...other than Scully. Lately I've had no one but myself...and Sean." 

Skinner looked over at Krycek. "I think we should make a pact to watch each other's backs, and work together as a team." 

"I'm game," Mulder said, sitting up. 

"Count me in," Doggett said. 

Krycek met Skinner's eyes and pursed his lips. "It's about trust, Walter. Do you think you can trust me to be part of the team?" 

"I think I can trust you to watch Mulder's back. For now, that's what's most important to me." 

"Okay, what do we do now? Escape or wait?" Doggett asked. 

"Wait." Mulder stood and walked over to the door. "I want to know why they want me." He knew if they stayed confined together for more than a day, Skinner and Doggett might notice the physical signs of his and Krycek's alteration. 

~x~X~x~ 

The Frog, Otter, Stork, and Pup 

Blue Ridge Mountain Ranger Station 

Sunday, September 23, 2001 

The sun was going down when the four hikers finally reached their destination. 

"My feet are killing me," Byers complained as they arrived at the ranger station. 

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't think to grab a pair of more comfortable shoes," Frohike said, adjusting his backpack. 

"I'm not the one who crashed the van. Besides, we didn't have time to grab too much. We barely made it out of the building alive." Byers leaned up against the porch. "It doesn't look like anyone is home." 

"Sean shouldn't be too far. Let's go in and wait for him," Frohike said, lifting up the doormat and picking up the spare key. 

"Are you sure this dude is trustworthy," Langly asked. 

"He's one of the best." Frohike opened the door and flipped on the light switch. Langly and Byers entered, while the fourth Gunman hung back looking toward the east. "C'mon, Jimmy. I'm sure she's okay." 

"Melvin, what if she's dead?" 

"If she is, then maybe she's the lucky one." Frohike walked down the steps and took Bond's hand. "Jimmy, it's more than likely that Yves' survived, after all, we made it. C'mon let's raid Sean's refrigerator. I'm starving." 

When Sean returned he noticed the light on in the station. He drew his gun and crept up to the window and peered inside. He let out his breath and holstered his weapon, then entered the station. 

"Frohike, how the hell did you get here?" 

"We walked. Our van broke down while we were fleeing D.C. yesterday." 

"I'd offer you and your friends refreshments, but I can see you've already helped yourselves," Sean said, walking up to the table. 

"Sean, we would have headed on to Mulder's cabin, but my friend's feet are pretty badly blistered." Frohike nodded to Byers. 

"It just as well that you didn't. Mulder isn't home." 

"Where is he?" 

"He left with three friends to the military base at Stapleton. Mulder was vague on when they'd be back." Sean strolled over to the stove and poured himself a mug of coffee. 

"What three friends?" 

"Walter Skinner, John Doggett, and a dark-haired man named Alex." 

"Krycek?" Frohike asked. 

"Yeah, that sounded like it." Sean added some sugar to his coffee. 

Byers looked at Frohike. "What do you think Krycek is doing with them?" 

"I doubt anything good." Frohike turned back to the ranger. "Sean, have you been out to my Uncle's place within the past month?" he asked. 

"Yep. I checked it last week. Why are you thinking of staying there?" 

Frohike nodded. "We need somewhere to lay low with the aliens blowing up everything. I thought the cabin would be the perfect hideout." 

"Do you think your friends are up to living there?" Sean asked, looking at the three men. 

"What do you mean?" Langly stopped typing on the laptop. He had it plugged into the wall socket to conserve its battery. "Frohike, what does he mean?" 

Frohike had been avoiding telling his friends anything about his uncle's cabin. "Ah...it doesn't have electricity, and it's heated by wood." 

"Frohike I can't live someplace without electricity!" Langly whined. 

Byers sighed, "Is that it, Frohike?" 

"Ah...there's no indoor bathroom." 

"Oh this is just lovely," Byers said. 

"Guys, quit picking on Melvin, at least we're alive," Bond said, "and from the traffic jam heading out of the cities we're lucky to have a place to stay." 

Byers sat back at the table. "Sorry, Melvin. Jimmy's right we shouldn't be complaining." 

"Does Mulder's place have electricity?" Langly asked hopefully. 

"No. It does have an indoor bathroom," Frohike answered. 

Sean leaned up against the counter and sipped his coffee. "Hopefully, it will have electricity before winter." 

"What do you mean?" Frohike asked. 

"Mulder purchased a windmill, cables, an inverter, circuit breaker, batteries, and such. I was going to help him install it next week. I'm not sure what his plans will be now." 

"How far is Mulder's cabin from ours, Melvin?" Langly asked. 

"About six miles." 

"Do you think he'd mind a roommate?" Langly asked, shutting down his laptop. 

"I think Mulder already has three roommates," Sean said. 

"Damn." Langly frowned. "Do you think we can get six miles of cable and another converter to hook up to that windmill?" 

Byers threw up his hands in exasperation. "Langly, give it a rest. We barely escaped with our lives yesterday and you're worried about playing dungeons and dragons on your laptop." 

"Am not." 

"Sean, can we stay here tonight?" Frohike asked. 

"Sure guys. You'll have to flip for the sofa and the guest bedroom." 

"Thanks, Sean." 

~x~X~x~ 

Skinner rubbed at the stubble on his chin as he watched Mulder pace across the room. Then he glanced over at Krycek who was also watching Mulder pace. They'd been here since yesterday, and neither Mulder nor Krycek had a trace of stubble. He and Doggett had a nice twenty-four hour shadow. Skinner thought back to Mulder's bathroom. There was a razor in the medicine cabinet, so Mulder still shaved. Maybe he and Krycek just had slower growing beards. 

According to Major Pierce, a Colonel in the Special Forces was due here today to interview Mulder. 

Mulder stopped pacing when the door opened and Major Pierce stepped into the room followed by four MPs, and an Air Force Colonel. 

Mulder groaned. "It figures it would be you." 

"Fox, it's a joy to see you again," the Colonel said sarcastically. 

Skinner walked over to stand beside Mulder. "You know this man, Mulder?" 

"Yeah, we go way back. Colonel Calvin Henderson United States Air Force," Mulder said. "The Colonel is an expert at securing and covering up alien crash sites, and silencing witnesses." 

"He's fucking Black Ops!" Krycek said, swinging his feet off the cot and standing. 

Henderson sneered. "Well, if it isn't Alexei Krycek. It's been a long time, assassin." 

"That's the pot calling the kettle black. You and your boys have been responsible for more assassinations than me. And I've never killed an innocent civilian." Krycek turned to Skinner. "His team eliminated a whole small town in Montana to keep them from talking." 

Skinner's eyes-widened. "Twin Rivers?" 

Krycek nodded. "Yeah. Two hundred and sixty-two people vanished without a trace in 1987." 

Major Pierce's face paled as he looked at the Colonel. The MPs shuffled uncomfortably. 

Henderson turned back to Mulder. "You're mine now, Fox. I'm taking you back to Area 51 with me. Say goodbye to your friends. It's the last time you'll be seeing them." 

The room suddenly filled with the sound of a handgun discharging. Henderson's face exploded as the bullet exited between his eyes. 

Everyone turned to look at Major Pierce who was holding the smoking gun firmly in his hand. Pierce spat on the Colonel's body. "Asshole, my sister and her family lived in Twin Rivers." Pierce holstered his sidearm and looked at Skinner. "You want to help fight the aliens. Come with me, I'll supply you with weapons and the latest intelligence information." 

Doggett swallowed. "Shit. This just gets weirder and weirder." 

Krycek relaxed. He had been preparing to attack Henderson. 

Mulder stared down at Henderson's body as Skinner took his arm and led him out of the room. "So much death. Sometimes I wonder what point there is to going on." 

Skinner knew Mulder wasn't bemoaning Henderson's death. The violence of the last few days was finally catching up with him. "Mulder, we can't let the aliens win. They've murdered and destroyed too many lives," he said as they followed Pierce and the MPs out of the building. 

Mulder chuckled bitterly. "You don't have to remind me. I'm aware of what destruction they caused during the last fifty years to the present." 

Pierce led them to a supply depot. "The military started distributing a new type of ammunition a year ago. It wasn't until after the aliens attacked that we were informed that the iron compound in these bullets would kill them, where our standard ammunition wouldn't. We haven't fought any aliens yet, so I'm not sure of the truth behind our military's claims." The Major chose several high-power automatic rifles, handing them to Skinner, Mulder, Krycek, and Doggett. 

"Thank you, Major," Skinner said, hefting the rifle. 

"My men will load your truck with the ammunition, a few extra rifles, and some explosives. Our intelligence networks have been sending photos back from Europe. The aliens have started rounding up the citizens in several countries. The elderly and the sick are being separated and sent up to the ships. The rest of the population is being sorted and tagged. Men between the ages of twenty and fifty are being evaluated. Those fitting some set criteria are separated and sent to the ships. The remaining men are formed into work details. They are being used to clear the rubble from the destroyed cities." 

"What about the children?" Mulder asked. 

Major Pierce sighed, "I'm not sure. This is all the data our agents have been able to collect." 

"Does our military know why they haven't attacked us again?" Doggett asked. 

"No. They speculate that the aliens weren't expecting the sort of resistance we showed them." 

"Do we have enough missiles to fight off another attack?" Skinner asked. 

"All I know is the munitions factories are working around the clock." 

"So what should we do?" Mulder asked. 

"Not much you can do until the aliens attack over here. We don't have the forces to take them on around the world. Go home and be prepared to defend our country." Major Pierce walked out of the warehouse with them. 

"What about you, Major? You're going to be in trouble for killing Colonel Henderson," Skinner said. 

"My men are loyal to me. The high command won't risk stirring up dissention by pursuing that bastard's death. Don't worry, I'll keep Mr. Mulder's whereabouts a secret." They stopped beside Doggett's truck where the marines were loading it was weapons. Skinner and the others placed the rifles in the back. 

"Thank you, Major." Skinner shook the Major's hand. "You have the location of the ranger station if you need to get in touch with us." 

"My pleasure." Pierce turned to Krycek. "Mr. Krycek, I'll pass on your suggestion for protecting the population up the command chain." 

"Thanks." Krycek had talked to the Major yesterday, when they were being served dinner in their temporary prison. 

Doggett placed his hand on Mulder's shoulder. "It looks like you're stuck with us for a while. I hope that's okay." 

Mulder nodded. "It's fine. I was getting rather lonely living in the woods by myself. Besides we made a pact to fight the aliens together." 

~x~X~x~ 

End of Chapter Two - The Pact 

Continued in Chapter Three - Home, Sweet Home 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B 


End file.
